My Little Asura, Wrath is Magic
by God Emperor Of GAR-halla
Summary: After the inital Story of Asura's Wrath, Asura and yasha are sent to a new world by the Golden Spider into a world of... Pony's? Rated t for Violence and language.


**My Little Asura, Wrath is Magic.**

Disclaimer: I don't Own My little Pony FIM or Asura's Wrath, they are owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, and Capcom and CyberConnect2, respectively.

Yeah, I'm planning on giving away Hogyoku no Naruto. If anyone wants to adopt it, they can.

Spoilers for the ending of Asura's Wrath's initial story campaign for this story. This story takes place after that for the world of Asura's Wrath, but before the upcoming Ep 19-22 DLC and the My Little Pony FIM takes place after the recent Canterlot Wedding 1 hour special event.

Prologue: Sent to a different world.

Above the orbit of the planet earth, in a broken down space base that looks like the King deity of Hindu Mythology, Brahma, and a mysterious event was taking place.

On one side, two people, both rivals of each other, and different as night as day, were confronting an enemy that took a relative as it's own vessel and body. One had silver hair, white holes for eyes that occasionally glow red with bright pupils and skin toned with a bronze like reddish tint with runes engrave all over his body, and a red and blue Hakama. He also had arms that looked like they were made out of solid gold. He was Asura, having just rescued his daughter after over 12,000 years of death and banishment on the planet earth.

The other had longer, black hair with a grey skin tone and slightly more effeminate and darker colors, and had golden gauntlets with rings surrounding them. He was Yasha, Asura's rival and former enemy that joined forces with him to stop a common enemy, Deus, who had taken over their civilization of Shinkoku Trastrium in order to bring about a great rebirth, that would allow him to defeat the long time enemy of the Shinkoku Race, the Gohma, once and for all, even if it meant enslaving humanity and cultivating their souls to do so.

After joining forces, Asura and Yasha managed to defeat Deus once and for all, but the Gohma's ruler and the very will of the entire planet itself, Gohma Vlitra, absorbed the souls cultivated by Deus and his group of former Guardian Generals, the Seven Deities. Yasha and Asura managed to defeat Gohma Vlitra with the help of Asura's Daughter and Yasha's niece, Mithra, by utilizing whatever souls were left and her prayers, to super charge and permanently increase both Yasha and Asura's Power to levels never before seen in the Shinkoku civilization, and defeat Vlitra once and for all.

This was not the end, however, as just when Mithra and Asura were finally reunited, Deus's most devoted consort, and the only female Deity, Olga, tried to kill Mithra out of vengeance, for the defeat of the person she devoted herself to the most, so that Asura and Yasha feel her pain.

But just before she slashes Mithra's throat, she's stopped by the very entity that pushed Asura to a level of anger that allowed him to escape from the Realm of death, Naraka. The Golden Spider, an entity that, as of this writing, had just taken Mithra for his own purposes, and possessed her and utilize her body as a vessel to increase his power back his glory days. He calls himself the True god, and the embodiment of the Wheel of Life and the source of all Mantra, the very power source that made the Shinkoku race prosper. He also made the Gohma as a test for the race, to see if they could survive.

"I no longer have any use for the civilization, anyhow. Now I can finally rule the universe, Naraka, and Heaven as I see fit." The golden Spider mused, now dual voicing himself with Mithra's own voice.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Asura, as he tried to run at the golden spider, transforming himself into his mantra form at will.

"Wait, Asura!" Yasha cried out, trying to stop him from recklessly charging, but it was no use. Even in Mantra form, none of Asura's attacks were even fazing the spider in the slightest.

"Like I said, I have no use for you, anymore. I might as well send you too off to a different world, instead of this one."

With a single swipe of his hand, the golden spider opened up a portal in time and space, ready to fling Asura and Yasha into another dimension.

"LET HER GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SAID LET HER GO," Asura cried out as he and Yasha were flung into the portal.

"Enjoy your trip", the golden spider called out, amused by Asura's anger. But before Asura and Yasha disappeared, a familiar cry similar to the previous time Asura had been betrayed and defeated by an enemy had rung out from the portal.

"**I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!"**

A small hint of Déjà vu rang though the golden spider's head, as he had saw and heard Asura yell that out before just as he ended up in Naraka.

Unlike before, however, the golden spider just smirked sinisterly, knowing that unlike before, He would never come back.

"Not this time, you won't, not if I can help it. Knowing where you'll be, I have a feeling it will take years before that can happen."

The golden spider gave a pause before starting his reign.

" But just in case you do somehow come back, I might as well send a small present to go along with you." With a snap of his fingers, he sent forth a massive horde of Gohma to the dimension that Asura and Yasha were sent to.

He also considered it to be a present for poor old Princess Celestia and Luna, as well.

"None of those foolish Equestrians will know what hit them, hehehehe."

Speaking of Equestria, in the capital city of Canterlot, too great and powerful Alicorns watched over the land of Equestria, making sure everything was all in working order.

These two ponies were Princess Celestia, the Pony who rose up the Sun, and Princess Luna, the pony who rose up the Moon, respectively.

Princess Celestia was the Taller of the two sisters, with bright white fur and a long rainbow colored mane that gave the impression of the daylight sky as well as her role of being able to lift up the sun in the morning. Known for being rather Jovial and Teasing with her subjects, as well as her apprentice, Twilight Sparkle, she always had their best interests at heart, however.

Princess Luna was the shorter sister, with fur as dark as the night sky and a light blue mane. Despite being the younger of the two sisters, and probably not as powerful, she is arguably much more dangerous, as her time as Nightmare Moon showed. She no longer went by that, however, and now freed from whatever evil had turned her into Nightmare Moon, she and Celestia made up and now were back to how they ran the world before.

Just recently, Princess Celestia had married Her niece, Princess Cadence, with Twilight Sparkles older brother, Shining Armor, even after a mishap with a the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis, and they were resting up for the days after. Just then, however, they felt a strange force entering Equestria.

" Do you feel that, Luna?" Celestia asked her fellow Alicorn.

"I do, indeed, my sister." Luna said, having a bad feeling about what they were feeling.

"I feel two presences, they are very powerful, but they seem to be followed by something extremely sinister, so much so, that it makes Nightmare moon, Discord, and the Changeling army seem like forces of good by comparison." Celestia said, shaken with fear by the forces following the two energy signatures.

"What should we do?" Luna asked, also feeling as much fear as her sister did.

"We'll need to alert Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and give them the Elements of Harmony so that they can be used for this upcoming battle. But whoever the two signatures are, they seem to be heading straight to the outskirts of Ponyville. This time, however, we will fight directly along side them." Celestia stated with a big mount of seriousness in her voice.

"What, are you serious? We haven't had to fight any evil force directly in centuries, not even when Discord returned." Luna said, shocked at how serious her usually calm sister was handling the situation.

"That's the thing, though, whatever will invade Equestria will make the threat of Discord and the Changeling Queen seem like small time in comparison. We have to be ready, and maybe we can get those two signatures on our side for the fight." Celestia murmured.

"We are heading off to Ponyville by ourselves, this time." Celestia spoke with authority in her voice.

Luna agreed and as they left for ponyville, they told their guards to stand down as they flew off for ponyville with their wings carrying them. It might take a couple of days to reach them, but it will be worth it. Thankfully for them, whatever it was that was invading their world would take somewhat longer; at least a few weeks at the most, so they carried the amount of food and supplies they could get to wait for the upcoming battle.

As the two rulers of Equestria spoke, Asura and Yasha fell across the morning sky of Equestria like a red and blue meteor, and fell near the outskirts of Ponyville with a great boom that could be heard all across ponyville. Thankfully, they were close to Fluttershy's cabin, who was the closest pony nearby. She heard the noise and saw the two Demigods, laying unconscious in rather shallow but wide craters that could be reached.

"Oh dear, these two look gravely injured" Fluttershy said, trying to reach for them. She was surprised by the appearance, they didn't look at all like any pony she had ever seen, they are at least as tall as an alicorn at least, and they didn't seem to have hooves and looked like they walked on two legs more like Spike.

"I better get them help, and maybe introduce them to the rest of the pony's in ponyville. Pinkie pie will be happy to meet someone she can throw a party for".

Little did Fluttershy realize that these two strangers would not only change ponyville, but the rest of the world of Equestria forever, as these two strangers worst enemies, the impure gohma, were on the horizon with only one to two weeks to spare.

They might just be Equestria's only hope along with the elements of Harmony and Princess Luna and Celestia for the salvation of their world.

So long as Asura doesn't get to mad beforehand and accidentally destroy the world, first.

**Author's Note: Expect updates every 1 to 2 weeks, usually on the weekend.**


End file.
